


stained palms

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i hate it here
Kudos: 2





	stained palms

my hair's purple now

it doesn't feel right

nothing feels right

i want to peel back my skin and climb out of my body

purple dye staining my palms suddenly feels like blood and i can't scrub it off

i can't breathe

stupid viral videos

i almost wish it had been true

i should just go to sleep

key word should

phone numbers shouted from cars

the word baby makes me want to die

words spill from my fingers

someone please make it stop

sorry, sorry, sorry


End file.
